Twice As Good
by EenieMeenie.Mione.Mo
Summary: It wasn't our first kiss. But it was twice as good. *Percy/Annabeth oneshot* OOC and a bit AU


AN: OK. So I'm not sure who has read _The Demigod Files_ by: Rick Riordan, It's another Percy Jackson & The Olympians book. It has 3 short stories: _Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot, Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon, and Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades._ It has interviews with: Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue (Yes that is her real last name, it was finally revealed), Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson. It's got a map of Camp Half-Blood, a look inside Annabeth Chase's Camp Trunk, a crossword puzzle, a word search, 12 Olympian Gods+2 (Just info on them), AND a sneak peek at _The Last Olympian_!!!

Yes. So if you haven't read it I would HIGHLY recommend it. It's super good.

So, this is my first Percy Jackson story. It's sorta an extension of _Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon_; don't think you have to have read it to understand this story. I'll give you brief over view of it.

_**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Percy is at camp (of course) and it's a Capture the Flag night. Annabeth flirts with Percy a bit and Beckendorf (did you know his first name is Charlie? I didn't) tells Percy that he should ask Annabeth to the fireworks. So they're playing capture the flag and Percy and Beckendorf find 'The Ant Hill' which has giant metal eating ants (aka Myrmekes). Beckendorf is taken by them and saved by Percy, Annabeth, and Silena. OH and the Bronze Dragon who guarded camp before Thalia's tree. It was created by Hephaestus kids with the blessing from their father. So the Myrmekes were taking its head to their hill and Percy and Beckendorf try to stop them when Beckendorf gets taken. So Annabeth puts the head back on the dragon's body (and Percy tells her "If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you.") and they go and save Beckendorf. One of the last lines was "As she was heading back to the front line, she turned and winked. "See you at the fireworks?" and then Percy says to Beckendorf "Did she just…ask me out?"**

**OH and Beckendorf asks Silena to the fireworks.** So I will be mentioning a little something about them.

So that is like the longest Authors Note EVER.

Disclaimer: Maybe…Nope. Not mine. Never will be.

* * *

I was getting ready to meet Annabeth at the beach for the fireworks. Now you're probably thinking, "YES! Percy _finally_ asked Annabeth out!" Well I was going to. But then me and Beckendorf were captured as prisoners in the Capture the Flag game. But when Annabeth put us in jail she said "See you at the fireworks?" GAH! _She _asked _me _out. It's supposed to be the other way around! Oh and did I mention? She winked too. Yeah. Winked. I thought girls only did that in movies. But _no _Annabeth just _had _to _wink_ at me.

My Gods! My hair just won't cooperate with me. _Get a hold of yourself man. It's Annabeth you're fussing over! Annoying, sarcastic, witty, pretty, smart, funny-NO! No, she's Annabeth nothing more. Just Annabeth. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. I walk to the door and pull it open. Wow. I felt dizzy. I've seen Annabeth everyday this summer and everyday every summer since we were 12. Why was it so different now?

Silena had gotten to her. Obviously. She wasn't wearing much makeup. But she was wearing some. Her eyelashes were darker than normal. They framed her sparkling gray eyes perfectly, she had a tint of pink on her cheeks (not that I looked at her so much so I would notice). _Annabeth _never _wears makeup. Why would she be wearing it now? Was she truly looking forward to this "date?" _ I was completely lost. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, a dark purple tank top (and I must say, not that I was looking or anything, it was just low cut enough to make any guys heart pound out of their chest), a pair of white flip flops, and her curly blonde locks were tumbling over her shoulders.

"Ahem." Oh. Right. I was making an idiot of myself, standing in the door, slack jawed, staring at her.

"Annabeth. Hi."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"So. Um…Ready to head down to the beach?" _Stupid! She's here so _obviously _she's ready to go to the beach._

"Sure." She held out her hand to me. _What do I do? What do I do? GRAB IT YOU IDIOT! _I grabbed hold of her petite hand. We slowly made our way down to the beach.

"You look nice." I told her. She smiled up at me (because, yes, I was finally taller than her).

"You think so. I told Silena that I thought it was a bit overdone. But she was all like "No of course not. It's the 4th of July Fireworks. The biggest dating event of the-" She stopped herself. Yeah. The 4th of July Fireworks are the biggest dating event of the summer here at camp. Practically all the campers (or at least the older ones) had dates.

"No. You look great."

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you clean up nicely yourself." She nudged me with her shoulder. I have to say, I did look pretty nice. I was wearing my good pair of khaki shorts, with a dark green collared polo, and a pair of dark brown sneakers.

"Thanks." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"No problem. " We made our way into a comfortable silence and kept walking, our interlaced hands swinging slowly between us, toward the beach.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth and I turned our heads to see Silena dragging a lovesick Beckendorf towards us.

"Hey Silena." Annabeth replied.

"Percy. Doesn't Annabeth just look absolutely _amazing_!" Silena said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, she does."

"And look at Charlie! Doesn't he look _so _handsome!" Typical Silena. But what do you expect from a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Um…"

"Of course he does." Annabeth saved me from a way to awkward situation. "Did you pick out his outfit, Silena?"

"Excuse me. I'm 18! I can pick out my own clothes! I've been doing it for years, thank you very much." Beckendorf cut in.

"I know! Doesn't it look like something I would pick out? When he came to my cabin to pick me up I was like dumbfounded! He looks great. I think I've worn off on him a bit over the years." Silena completely disregarded Beckendorf but he didn't seem to mind. "Becki!!" When Silena saw her half-sister Rebecca, or Becki, she took off running, dragging Beckendorf along with her.

"You know she's really not all that bad. I never thought that I would actually like a daughter of Aphrodite, but I do." Annabeth told me as we began walking toward the beach again.

"It's an odd thought. But not as odd as a daughter of Athena being friends with a son of Poseidon." It was beginning to get dark, but that didn't make the falter in Annabeth's smile any less noticeable when I said the word "friends."

"Yeah I know right? But as much as my mom hates your dad and vice versa we seem to get along fine."

"Yup. And as much as your mother hates me, I didn't stay away from you when she told me to."

"My mom to you to stay away from me?" Her face turned quickly to confusion.

"Yeah. But like I said, I didn't stay away. We're still friends." I shrugged. And Annabeths face of confusion turned to anger.

"I can't believe she would do that! _Why _would she do that? I mean yes, her and Poseidon hate each other but it doesn't mean that _we _have to hate each other!" She was fuming. By this time we had stopped walking and she was standing, back to the ocean, facing me. "Wait, you didn't stay away from me?"

"Well," What was I going to say? _Well you mean too much to me to do that? I had a crush on you, and that crush has grown over the years to where I might love you? _"You're my best friend. I couldn't "stay away" like she wanted me to. You mean too much to me to do that." Again with that face. She wore the same face that she did at Mount Saint Helens, the face right before she-Oh.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." And with that she tackled me with a hug. I hugged her back. When she pulled away she just looked at me. She gave me a small smile and leaned up, I leaned down, and our lips met.

It wasn't our first kiss. But it was twice as good.

Let's just say, we never did _watch _the fireworks that night. But we did feel them. Gods did we feel them.

* * *

AN: Yay! Done! OK so the line 'It wasn't our first kiss. But it was twice as good.' Is a parody from pocroyo's _Here and Now, _number 49. But it is different.

So please review! I am pleased with this story!


End file.
